The First Episode
In the first episode of Wolflandia you hear the story of Slash who is the villain of season one. It tells of how two wolf one a royal wolf ( the father ) and the other a winged wolf ( the mother ) had twins one of them the mother names Purity, Whille the father names the other slash due to the scar in place of where her marking is supossed to be. The mother tryed to tell him to name her somthing else but as the king of wolflandia he had his say. Slash grew up without friends and would always be bullyed becuase of her lack of marking. Even her father had bullyed her and he had convinced Purity that Slash was a freak. Her mother had died in battle leaveing her without anywolf. One day Slash was out walking when a spirt spoke to her this of course was not normal and she was quite scared. The spirt said that he could give her every thing she wanted as long as she would confront her father and signed a contract on the deal. She filled with greed signed it and went to confront her father about why he treated her this way. When she arived and talked to her father he said that he hated her and was useless. She was in shock and asked the spirt to take over for her. The spirt of course did but instead of allowing her to stand up for herself it made her lash out in anger. The spirt made her so powerful that she killed him in just a few blows. She thought that at this time she would be put back in controll but she wasn't. Suddenly she felt a pain in her scar as her fathers blood burned into her skin. Her scar disappered and the blood stayed. A flash of light came over her and when she awoke she found that she had grew horns that curl into a sipral and her wings had be come dragon like. She could see Purity standing over her in horror anger and shock. Slash was imedenly banished from the kingdom andduring her banishment she found a lagre grouping of of other black wolfs that worshiped her. For along time she ruled over them and they grew in numbers. One day she demanded a attack on Purity and they did as she said. I great battle occured inside the castle between the to sides. Purity and Slash engaged in battle and Slash lost. Instead of killing Slash she inprisoned her in a artifact and locked it away deep within the castle. but it is told that she will be relised one day and purity shall be stuck in there instead. The book says that there will be three wolfs that will defeat her once more. a wolf who loves music and loves his girlfriend, A wolf that due to this event there faimily will be shattered, and the Hero. We zoom out from the pages of the book and we see a charactar reading this book and then the episode ends.